


The Alchemists Daughter

by KateBuck99034



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBuck99034/pseuds/KateBuck99034





	The Alchemists Daughter

12 years ago

Faster and faster Robert Callaghan ran, bolting down the cobblestone streets a medium sized, dark oak, wooden box held tightly under his arm as the sounds of the city guards yelling at him ordering him to stop but he didn’t. Darting into an alleyway he pressed himself against an outcropping of a wall holding his breath as the sounds of the heavy footsteps rushed past him, hearing one guard yell at the others in the group to split up and find him. Stepping lightly Robert gazed out from the other side of the building he hid behind and when he didn’t see a guard in sight he quickly made his way over to a sewer grate lifting the lid and lowering it again once he was inside before making his way through the darkened tunnels as lighting a torch now would be much too risky, he didn’t need a guard to see light coming from any of the sewer grates and giving away his position. After what felt like forever, Robert reached the grate he needed and ever so gently lifting the lid he climbed up lowering it once he was out before setting his sights on a small cottage like house that was somewhat away from the city and he began making his way toward it, taking the box out from underneath his arm and running his gloved hand over the top his fingers brushing against the engraved rose decale and the leaves that decorated the lid. Slowly he began to lift the lid off before shaking his head closing it once again knowing it would be better to wait once he was inside that way he did not risk dropping any of the contents that was inside. Reaching the arched wooden door he ran his finger across it, drawing a symbol onto it before hearing a soft click signaling the door was now unlocked and he made his way inside before closing it. Inside the house was warm and cozy, couches and chairs rested in front of a dimly lit fireplace that casted shadows onto the walls decorated with framed pictures and shelves that were lined with small jars that had faded labels on the front of them. Not bothering to remove his cloak as he knew he didn’t have much time left Robert made his way into a bedroom his gaze resting on a young man that laid underneath the blanket, his complexion pale as sweat beaded down his face his breathing ragged as if he were cold. Walking over to the bed Robert gently took the man’s hand sitting down beside him brushing his thumb over the top of his hand a small yet saddened smile forming on his lips when he saw the man’s eyes slowly open, soft brown pupils shifting before resting on Robert as the man smiled tiredly. “ I have it…...I promise Tadashi this will make you better…..”, Robert said softly leaning down pressing a gentle kiss onto his forehead before standing and walking over to a table that had books and vials scattered all over setting the box down beside it opening it gazing at the elixirs inside for a moment before he quickly began to work. After a short while Robert held a cup in his hand that held a dark magenta red liquid as he walked over to Tadashi lifting his head as he slowly poured the drink into his mouth tipping his head back to help him swallow the thick red liquid. However just as he placed the cup onto the nightstand both heard loud pounding at the door and Robert knew his time with his loving husband was up and as much as he wanted to run out the back door, he knew the guards would drag Tadashi to the castle to be interrogated and he would be damned to allow that to happen. Giving his hand a final squeeze the two shared one more kiss before Robert made his way out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him as there was another loud banging sound and he took a deep breath before walking outside slowly his head lowered and his hands raised as guards were quick to force him onto his knees binding him as he was checked for the box and he saw an older man around his age walk over gazing at him with a cold stern glare. “ where is it Alchemist…..? Where is the box?! “ he barked at Callaghan who simply looked down knowing he had to give an answer before the captain ordered his men to search the house. “ it’s gone…..i’ve had it taken far from here…...you can tell your king….that he can forget about seeing his precious box ever again…..”, Robert spat out and the captain delivered a hard bash to the side of his head knocking Robert face first into the dirt road before telling his men to take him to the castle for judgement before walking back to the city and as Robert felt himself being dragged away from his home, he blessed whatever guards were listening that his family would be kept safe in his absence. At the first sunrise the next day as the blade of the guillotine fell, the king loudly declared the rogue alchemist Robert the Snake, a dead man. In the crowd stood a hooded young man holding a small bundle in his arms as he watched in silence before turning and walking away from the gathered crowd tears streaming down his cheeks as he said not a single word to anyone he walked past and out the city gates.

12 years later

The forest trail was empty and quiet save for a few small animals darting across it as a worn down looking wagon being pulled by two horses made its way slowly down the off beaten path the contents in the back shaking and rattling from the movement. Tadashi sat on the driver’s seat gripping the reins tightly in his hands as he focused on the road ahead hoping that there wouldn’t be anymore guards as they had already ran into plenty already today and he didn’t feel like he had the energy to deal with more. Behind him he heard a small rustling sound that came from underneath a few of the sacks before a 12 year old girl popped up giggling as she held a stick in one hand and a worn down doll in the other. “ I found Minette papa! “ the child exclaimed happily a bright smile on her face and Tadashi smiled a bit as well as he reached over rubbing the young girl’s head. “ oh that’s a relief, I was beginning to think we had forgotten her at the cottage, “ he said before turning his attention back to the road ahead of them and he listened to his daughter rummage through a few of the sacks no doubt looking for some of the food that they had brought with them before leaving their home. “ Felicie please be careful I don’t need you or any of our belongings toppling out of the wagon “, Tadashi said and he heard a muffled “ I will papa! “ causing him to shake his head. Felicie was growing more into Robert as the years passed and while he was happy to see their daughter develop a personality like her father’s, it always worried him. Robert had always had a temper of some kind and mixing tempers and alchemy can prove...hazardous and he didn’t want to see Felicie going down the same route he had, he’d already lost Robert to dark magic he didn’t need to lose their daughter next because of it. After a few hours, the two reached a small yet bustling town as Tadashi climbed down off of the driver’s seat first helping Felicie down next before walking over and Felicie watched as her dad took out some coins from a pouch giving a few to the stable owner so they could keep their wagon somewhere safe for the evening before making their way into town as she held her dad’s hand tightly making sure to stay close to him like he always told her to do whenever they went places. After doing some shopping here and there at a few of the town’s shops Tadashi and Felicie found the inn and walked inside being greeted by the smell of delicious food, loud chatter from the current patrons inside, as well as some catchy tunes that a young woman was playing on her drum while singing in a language neither of them really knew. The two found an empty table towards the back and they sat down keeping their hoods up just in case as Tadashi always said that it was never a good idea to let their guard down completely. After a few minutes they saw one of the tavern wenches walk over to them holding a round oak wood tray that had mugs both filled and empty as well as a pitcher. “ Hello there, new in town? “ she asked with a clear accent to her voice and Tadashi nodded a bit. “ we’re just passing through and stopped for the evening….”, he said quietly and the girl nodded before setting two mugs down, one filled with frothy ale for Tadashi and the other one Honeyed Milk for Felicie who was quick to start chugging the sweet drink down with a big smile on her face. Tadashi asked the girl for two plates of food making sure to hand over some coin which the girl took before walking off. Tadashi looked around the inn eyeing some of the patrons who were either chatting loudly, playing cards, or passing out from too much drink and it made him begin to think back to his time as a tavern wench. He had been 16 years old when he was taken in by a kind tavern owner who treated him like he was her own son and gods be damned did she let any drunks lay a single finger on him and gods help the poor souls had she found out. He still remembered how once a few drunken guards had begun cornering him a bit and while the two had started bickering about ‘ who he belonged to ‘ the owner had come up behind them and in the blink of an eye the two guards were out the front door on their asses with threats from the owner before she slammed the door shut on them and had gone back over to Tadashi to make sure he was alright. That was around the time he had met Robert, not that he could ever forget that meeting even if he tried.

Tadashi watched the rain pouring down outside as he swept the floors of the inn while a few patrons were still coming down from their hangovers and he grimaced a bit as one gentleman began hurling into a bucket that the owner Haelga had left with him saying how he was going to need it with all that ale he had last night. Suddenly the door had slammed open nearly making Tadashi jump out of his skin and dropping the broom as a cloaked figure stumbled through clutching his side and not wasting a moment to collapse to the floor leaving Tadashi there shocked and confused on what to do as Haelga had to run to the docks to pick up a fresh shipment of wine as they were starting to run low. Setting the broom against the wall Tadashi made his way over to the cloaked figure kneeling down beside him and he huffed before grabbing him and after a bit of a struggle he had managed to get the strange person into the back and out of the sight of other patrons. He then proceeded to lay the man onto his back and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit as a blush danced across them hueing them a light pink color. The man was rather handsome with a few wrinkles here and there on his face and his hair that was swept back was just about to lose what he could guess was a dark brown color as it was now mostly silver. His clothes were simple as was the cloak he was wearing and Tadashi shifted his gaze to the wound and he felt his cheeks heat up even more realizing that without Haelga here at the inn with him, HE would need to be the one to dress the wound. Taking a deep breath he quickly fetched a bowl of water, some bandages, some wine, and lastly some herbs before hesitantly undoing the man’s shirt and by the gods if he hadn’t been blushing before he was most definitely now. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed his nerves enough to finish the bandaging taking the now bloodied bowl of water and dumping it out the open window onto the grass. He then jumped as he heard a groan behind him turning to see the man struggling to sit up and he rushed over putting a hand on his shoulder. “ woah woah woah! Not so fast you need to rest! “, he said and the man looked at him saying nothing before looking down at his now bandaged wound. “ you healed me…..”, he said quietly before returning his gaze to Tadashi. “ why? “ he asked in a somewhat stern tone that made Tadashi gulp a bit as he tried to think of the right thing to say unless he wanted a dagger to the throat. “ well…..I wasn’t just about to let you bleed out….”, he said trying to match the same stern tone that the man had given him but clearly failing on account of the shakiness of his voice and he heard the man chuckle. “ well then…..congratulations you helped a convict, now may I leave? “ he asked attempting to stand again but once again he was prevented from doing so by Tadashi. “ no, you may not leave. Your wound could open again. “ he said crossing his arms giving the man a hard stern gaze. Tadashi suddenly heard rushing footsteps and he saw Haelga burst through the doors gripping the broom he had been sweeping with earlier and eyes filled with rage and Tadashi realized the awkwardness of his predicament. Here he was in the backroom with a shirtless man as the two were sitting close to each other and before he could get a word out Haelga was already beating the poor man over the head with the end of the broom yelling at him and the man was already grabbing his shirt and cloak bursting out of the room as Haelga rushed after him swinging the broom like a sword chasing him right out of the inn her face as beat red as Tadashi’s but hers was out of pure rage while his was out of pure embarrassment. As he watched the man quickly put his shirt back on their eyes locked and Tadashi knew that it wouldn’t be the last time they met and sure enough it wasn’t. Small meetings here and there turned into longer and longer ones until the night came where Tadashi gave up the one thing he knew he could never get back.  
Robert, as he learned the man was called, had invited Tadashi out for a moonlit swim in an area secluded from the rest of the town and of course he accepted. That evening the two had finally reached the small spring and both undressed placing their clothes by some rocks before stepping into the refreshing water. The two relaxed as they sat against the edge of the spring arms enveloped around each other as gentle caresses and passionate kisses were exchanged that eventually led to a much different evening than they had intended. Tadashi didn’t open his eyes again until the sun began peeking through the trees as it slowly began rising and his gaze shifted to Robert who was lying next to him on the grass as they were both covered by his cloak and he blushed a deep crimson red as the events of last night came back to him but instead of getting up he moved closer to Robert curling up to him taking in his scent with a smile forming on his lips as he knew he had found the one he had dreamt of for so long.


End file.
